You're Still You
by Phoenix from the Sun
Summary: Roy/Ed. I saw him cry for the first time in my life that night he didn't even know I was watching him! When my sponsor Roy Mustang ran out onto the balcony and wept I almost started to myself.


**Disclaimer:** **I do not own FMA or any of it's charcters, nor do I own Josh Groban's "You're Still You"**

**This is my first songfic, so please, be as gentle as you can!**

**Please Review! **

* * *

You're Still You

"_**Through the darkness, I can see your light"**_

I saw him cry for the first time in my life that night; he didn't even know I was watching him! When my sponsor Roy Mustang ran out onto the balcony and wept I almost started to myself.

"_**And you will always shine and I can feel your heart in mine"**_

His obsidian eyes never looked this beautiful as long as I knew him, the moonlight never danced across his face as it had tonight. He was absolutely gorgeous!

"_**Your face I memorized I idolize just you"**_

Every contour of his face was illuminated by glistening teardrops lit up by the moon. I wanted to go over and comfort him, but the feelings were held back: how would he react?

"_**I look up to, everything you are"**_

"Roy?" I asked walking up to him slowly.

"Edward," he whispered turning away from him, "how long have you been here?"

"Long enough, Sir," I answered, "long enough."

"_**In my eyes you do no wrong"**_

"I'm sorry you have to see this," he cried, "I'm _so_ sorry you have to see this."

I placed my hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry," he looked at me, "everybody cries, even adults."

He gave me a smile, a pure smile of happiness, no sarcasm, no short jokes, nothing!

"_**I've loved you for so long and after all is said and done"**_

He placed his hand on my shoulder and laughed, I almost melted as his flesh hit mine, I loved him!

"_**You're still you; after all, you're still you"**_

"Thank you, Ed." he whispered walking back into the ceremony.

I watched him as he smiled back at me, his teeth glaring in the moonlight. It was Roy, and I was in love with him!

"_**You walk past me; I can feel your pain"**_

He walked in there but he still had a sad look on his face, as everybody else seemed so happy, so blissful. But then I knew: it was because he was all alone.

He stood alone slowly sipping the champagne out of the crystal glass. I watched as he gracefully swallowed the alcohol, his eyes swollen with tears.

Then I walked up to him.

"_**Time changes everything one truth always stays the same"**_

"Are you alright, Colonel?" I asked.

"Oh, Edward!" he gasped, surprised. "I'm fine, just a little tired that's all."

"_**You're still you; after all, you're still you"**_

I beckoned him, "Come out on to the balcony with me."

He followed slowly his soft footsteps barely making a sound behind me. Then we stood face to face looking deep into each other's eyes. And then I felt his gloved hand on my cheek the thick cloth sending tingly sensations down my spine!

"_**I look up to, everything you are"**_

Then he kissed me, not a light kiss either, a passionate kiss! A deep passionate kiss! My tongue explored the deepest regions of his palate loving every tooth, every damp tepid area of his mouth.

"_**In my eyes you do no wrong"**_

Nobody inside was paying attention to us, nobody cared, they were to busy flirting gaily with each other while Roy was out alone, kissing me. I had never been kissed like this before! NEVER! Colonel Roy Mustang, my sponsor/boss had given me my first kiss.

"_**And I believe in you although you never asked me to"**_

We separated from each other looking deep into the eyes of love. Love had obsidian eyes in my opinion, warm loving obsidian eyes.

"I should be going," he said with a smile, "thank you, Fullmetal."

"Call me Ed, Sir," I answered feeling quite bold, "it's only polite to call somebody you just kissed by their first name."

"_**I will remember you and what life put you through"**_

He turned to me and instead of yelling he giggled one thing: "Then don't call me, **Sir**, _Ed_!"

He then walked up to me again with a smile on his face.

"_**And in this cruel and lonely I found one love"**_

"Roy," I started to explain, but I cut it down to three words "I love you."

He smiled walking closer to me picking me up: "I love you too, Ed." he then laughed "Even if you are as tall as a bean."

"_**You're still you; after all, you're still you"**_

He gently placed me on the ground and walked back into the gala looking back at me with a smile on his face. He mouth three words: "I love you."

_I love you to, Roy!_ I thought to myself, s_hort jokes and all!_

In fact, that's what made me love him, when he was being himself, and through it all he was still himself!

"You're still you..." I whispered watching him closely a single tear falling down my cheek.

* * *

**AN: Please Review!**


End file.
